


Sick Day (Gaia Santa 2018)

by machineblue



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, genesis spends the whole story wrapped in a blanket we stan comfort, its a genfic but if you really want to you can make it gen/angeal, minor headcanon mongering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machineblue/pseuds/machineblue
Summary: Zack shows up for training but Angeal is nowhere to be found. Turns out even SOLDIERs aren't immune to sickness.





	Sick Day (Gaia Santa 2018)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AssortedGeekery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedGeekery/gifts).



  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> asdfjdfkj I'm sorry this is mostly zack once i started the story with him it just kind of got away from me idk i just really liked drawing dumb faces for zack BUT YEAH HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! also i feel bad that sephiroth isn't in this but i couldn't figure out how to put him in while keeping this to a reasonable length.


End file.
